


Good Night

by NightSymphony



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSymphony/pseuds/NightSymphony
Summary: Rocco and Maxine spend their last night together in the Villa.
Relationships: Rocco/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 5





	Good Night

Rocco and Maxine had just won the “Mean Tweets” competition. Their prize was a soak in the hot tub. They hadn’t really had any time together in a while, all his attention had been on Marisol. They both slid into the water, the heat and bubbles making their troubles melt away for a few brief moments. Rocco poured them each a glass of champagne when he handed it to Maxine their fingers brushed a moment. He gasped as the familiar spark between them resurfaced by that simple touch. He looked into her eyes before she shook her head and turned away, taking a long sip from her glass.

Rocco: “Maxine…I…”  
Maxine: “Don’t! I don’t want to hear anything you have to say. It will just upset me. Let’s just enjoy this soak in silence.”

He sighed and sat his glass on the tile next to him.

Rocco: “Please, Max. Just let me…”  
Maxine: “You’ve already said enough. Anything else isn’t going to change anything.”  
Rocco: “It might… you felt it, I saw it in your eyes just now. We still have this connection. I thought it was gone. I made a mistake…”

Maxine turned to look at him, her eyes filled with rage, heartbreak, and betrayal. She stabbed her finger into his chest as she yelled at him.

Maxine: “YOU MADE A MISTAKE???!!! You’re just now figuring this out? You’ll probably be going home tomorrow. What am I supposed to do with this information, hmm? Do you plan on telling Marisol? You want to break her heart too?”

Tears streamed down her face as she turned away, downing her champagne and setting the empty glass beside Rocco’s. She moved away from him.

“Maxine: “I can’t sit here with you anymore…”

Rocco reached out to gently grab her arm. She turned to look at him, biting her bottom lip. His other hand reached up to touch her face, wiping the tears away.

Rocco: “I’m so sorry. Please stay. Like you said, I could be leaving tomorrow. We’ll never have another chance… “

  
Maxine leaned her face against his hand and closed her eyes a moment before looking at him once again.

  
Maxine: “You broke me, Roc. I can’t trust your words, your… touch.” Her voice broke and she turned away from him. “Maybe if you do stay I could give you another chance, but not now. Not when the wound is still so raw and open.”

She stepped out of the hot tub and ran towards the bathrooms. Everyone else was already in bed, and she was very thankful for that. She sat on the toilet lid and cried. She didn’t know how long, but when she finally stopped, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She then slid into the dressing rooms to put on her nightclothes.

She tiptoed out and to the bed she shared with Rocco. She could see he was already there. He was lying face-up, his hands on his stomach. He glanced at her a moment as she crawled in beside him. This could be the last time they shared a bed. She didn't want to spend it upset and alone. They didn’t speak as she slid over to him and placed her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and brushed his fingers down her arm. He kissed the top of her head, his lips trembling a little. She listened to his heart beating fast and then slowing down as they got comfortable. After a few moments, he whispered…

Rocco: “Good night, Maxine.”  
Maxine: “Good night, Rocco…”


End file.
